


Skipping Practice

by NicheKinks



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice OmegaVerse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Marking, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Mentioned, Scenting, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheKinks/pseuds/NicheKinks
Summary: How does Viktor handle Yuuri's first heat in their shared flat in Russia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omega-verse fic!   
> I'm actually kinda phobic of pregnancy so that's not a thing in my fics??   
> I intend on making this into a series of ficlets kinda bouncing back and forth between OtaYuri and Viktuuri.   
> Feedback much appreciated! :3

“Otabek, may I have a word with you?”

Otabek shifted in the hallway of the ice rink to see that it was Viktor who spoke, his tone and eyes a serious blend of emotions under the soft warm lighting. Viktor had never really talked to Otabek outside of a slight comment here and there. It was curious, and Otabek was too polite to refuse, responding only with a solid nod and a step towards him to follow. 

Viktor led him to a nearby alcove away from the other practicing skaters. Yuri seemed irritated that Otabek left him waiting at the edge of the rink to follow Viktor, but only glared silently as they departed, his lips twisted in bitterness. Once inside the alcove, Viktor’s composure seemed to break slightly with the relaxation of his shoulders into a slouch, his cheeks painted a light pink and his eyes full of desperate concern. 

“Thank you for taking a moment with me, Otabek. I am concerned about Yuuri. I need some advice, one alpha to another,” Viktor paused, seemingly surveying the area around them for possible eavesdroppers, “I don’t know what to do about Yuuri.” 

Whatever Otabek had been considering may have been the reason Viktor wanted to talk to him in private, this surely was not one of the contenders. The practice rink they now shared in Russia was full of alpha that Viktor was more acquainted with, why did Viktor pick Otabek to ask? He watched aquamarine eyes and furrowed brows carefully as he spoke. 

“What exactly can I help with?” 

“Yuuri… Yuuri is in _heat _,” Viktor stressed the last word like it was vulgar, “I don’t know how to help him.”__

“You’ve been with Yuuri for about a year now, right? Surely he has gone into heat before this. How did you handle it before?” 

Yuri’s heats were certainly going to be different from Yuuri’s as all omegas heats were unique, but Otabek wanted to help. He knew how hard it could be to handle an omega in heat, especially when they are not bonded officially. Otabek had noticed before that despite their announced engagement, Yuuri bore no visible marks of bonding. But the reasoning for that was personal business solely between Viktor and Yuuri, and Otabek wasn’t one to pry regardless of how curious he may be. 

“Yuuri had mentioned before that his heats were quite irregular. The last heat he had was while we were still in Hasetsu. And he didn’t leave his room for a couple days. I just left food and water at his door, but the smell from his room was…overpowering. I’m not sure I could handle it, especially without a door between us. Not now while he stays at my flat with only one bedroom.” 

“I see,” Otabek pondered the thought with closed eyes. 

Yuri and Otabek were also not yet bonded, but Otabek had helped Yuri with his heats in the past. It was a several day ordeal, often leaving both of them somewhat immobile for a couple hours subsequent to their activities. But Yuri never asked to be bonded, and Otabek respected that, as he respected all of Yuri’s decisions. 

Someone walked past the alcove, and Otabek watched Viktor’s expression as he waited for the person to pass before continuing. 

“Have you asked Yuuri how you can help?” Otabek asked, leaning his back against the wall. 

“No, I…As soon as I smelled it this morning, I left as soon as I could. Yuuri was still sleeping.” 

“I think the best route would be to ask your omega what he needs. Each omega is different in how they can take care of their heats. Do your best to take care of them like they need you to.” 

Viktor laughed painfully, his voice strained by obvious stress. It was rare to see Viktor so disheveled and vulnerable. Otabek noted that this was this first time he had really seen Viktor without his emotions clearly guarded and masked. It was short lived, as Viktor ran his fingers through his silver hair and smiled. Otabek recognized this smile. It was only a mask, much like Otabek’s stoicism. 

“Thank you, Otabek. I appreciate it.” 

They departed at a nod from Otabek, Viktor’s footsteps light-footed but rushed towards the exit through the double doors, and Otabek returning to Yuri’s side at the ice rink. Viktor could hear the faded scolding from Yakov as he left, nearly running out of the glass doors to the brisk cold outside. 

The air was cold with bitter wind blowing Viktor’s hair into his eyes as he hurried to call a taxi. The ride to his flat was quiet, Viktor consumed in thought of how to handle this particular situation as he watched the world pass by through the window. Yuuri and Viktor had been intimate previously, although somewhat rare due to their busy schedules training and preparing for upcoming competitions, but it was different when an omega was in heat. It affected how they think, and most importantly made it questionable if they could really consent. 

Viktor could smell Yuuri before he even opened the door to step inside his flat. It was rich and delicate with a hint of spice, but otherwise indescribable. He peered at his watch carefully, noting that at the early time of morning, Yuuri was unlikely to be awake yet without Viktor having awakened him. With an anxious exhale bracing himself, he turned the brass handle of the door and stepped inside. It was silent within the flat, and Viktor clicked the front door shut softly. 

His hair was standing on end already. Deciding not to wake Yuuri just yet, Viktor set to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for his sleeping beauty. Heat or no heat, Yuuri would need the fuel. There was also a quiet hope that perhaps the delicious smell of eggs and potatoes would diminish the intense musk of the drowsy omega in the other room. He could hear some awkward shifting in the bed, and flicked on the radio to hum softly and distract him from seemingly lewd huffs in the adjacent bedroom. 

A small murmur and moan gasped from the bedroom, and Viktor froze. What did Otabek say? Ask Yuuri what he needs? Viktor wasn’t sure that Yuuri would be cognitively alert enough to really express anything other than desire and instinct. His nervousness at coping with such a situation peaked sharply. Viktor decided for now to stay put with the cold tiles under his feet in the kitchen, dedicatedly stirring the scrambled eggs and adding in vegetables and spices. He would address the issue when the situation called for it… when it was absolutely necessary. 

He startled abruptly as slender fingers traced along his hip bones towards his front, a wave of heat pressing against his back. It popped his bubble of thought sharply. Yuuri was _so warm _.__

“ _Vitya, _” Yuuri nipped gingerly at Viktor’s back, his member pressing between clothed thighs.__

Silver hair floated as he spun around quickly, regretfully pressing his hand against the hot stove as he rushed to face Yuuri. He yelped and swore, pulling his hand away to face Yuuri with his burned fingers held tenderly with his other hand. Previously painted pink cheeks deepened to hot red as he saw Yuuri’s disheveled hair and hazy eyes. He had never seen Yuuri like this. 

Yuuri’s heats made him act drunk, much like when Viktor had first danced with him at their first banquet together. All of his inhibitions were gone, and he was intoxicated with lust, as was evident when he took Viktor’s burned fingers and put them in his mouth to suck gently. The heat of Yuuri’s mouth did not help the stinging burns at all, in fact making them tingle significantly worse; however, Viktor was too engulfed to pull away, only minutely managing a grimace at the hot pain. 

Their eyes were glued to one another, unable to pull away. Viktor watched with entrancing focus as Yuuri’s soft lips smoothed along his fingers, leaving his fingers wet in their wake. He shivered as Yuuri tongued Viktor’s fingers before pulling them from his mouth, saliva stringing from his lips messily. 

“Yu-Yuuri…” Viktor attempted to gather himself, “What...What can I do to help you?” 

_There. _He tried what Otabek had suggested. He did his best. All’s well that ends well, right?__

Yuuri didn’t answer, at least not verbally. He stretched up and nuzzled Viktor’s collarbones and nape, pressing small hungry kisses as he traveled. Viktor turned off the hot burner behind him to not char the eggs or burn himself again. They certainly smelled irresistible, but not quite so much as Yuuri. There was a small twinge in his mind, a question as to what was really morally correct, what was _ethical _, but Yuuri’s nibbles on his earlobes made him soon forget as shivers crawled down his spine like a swarm of lustful butterflies.__

Viktor conceded, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s prominent hipbones and pulling him flush to Viktor’s front. He decorated his neck with tender nips and kisses, pausing to take in the intoxicating scent Yuuri was emanating in his heat. It only drew him in further, pressing his nose behind Yuuri’s ear and inhaling deeply as the grasped at Yuuri’s taut bottom. He nuzzled his neck and tasted the skin there with instinctive eagerness. 

Yuuri moaned lewdly and sent Viktor over the edge of self-restraint. Any prior remnants of self-control vanished with Yuuri’s lustful caterwauling and he picked Yuuri up by his rump, ecstatic to feel Yuuri wrap his legs around his waist. He could feel Yuuri’s stiffened member pressing tightly against his pajama pants to rub on Viktor’s abdomen. 

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri purred and begged in Viktor’s ear as Viktor carried him to the nearby navy futon. 

“Shhh, Yurachka,” Viktor dropped him unceremoniously on the cushion, “Be patient, _please _.”__

Viktor was trying, he really was. When he released Yuuri onto the couch, he had a slight moment of clarity, thinking to turn to the bedroom to fetch protection. Unfortunately, he didn’t get more than two steps towards the bedroom before Yuuri grabbed at the fabric of his pants, pulling Viktor backwards and pressing his face into the fabric of Viktor’s jeans. Yuuri’s breath was insatiably hot against Viktor’s buttocks, making his hair at attention, not unlike his member. Viktor’s painted pink cheeks contrasted strongly against his pale skin and light features. 

“Yuuri!” 

“I’m so hot, Viktor. Please, don’t leave me, Viktor, please.” 

Viktor shifted to face Yuuri, cursing with exasperation as Yuuri tore his pants down and away to drag his tongue along Viktor’s member through his briefs. His underwear was quickly darkening with steaming moisture from Yuuri’s tongue and lips. He could feel his back arching slightly at the feeling. Before Viktor was consciously aware of his actions, he was running his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair, relishing in the soft silky texture. 

“Ahhh, Yuuri,” Viktor groaned as Yuuri slid his briefs down to expose Viktor’s pulsing member from the confines of the fabric. 

His eyes half lidded, Yuuri quickly encompassed Viktor’s member with his lips. Breath from his nose tickled Viktor’s pubic hair and tempted him to thrust forward. He resisted, instead focusing on keeping his legs from collapsing as his knees weakened from pleasure. Yuuri was much more enthusiastic and unabashedly fierce when in heat, standing in stark contrast to his normal modest disposition. And Viktor had certainly never felt Yuuri use his _teeth _.__

His teeth were enticingly pleasurable as they glided along Viktor’s head, but undeniably intimidating. It made Viktor feel vulnerable. It was a somewhat rare and foreign feeling for Viktor, but it was exciting. He felt warmth pool into the bottom of his stomach, pushing at the limits of his patience. Yuuri’s retracted his mouth with a lewd pop, and licked the slit of his urethra one final time before pulling Viktor onto the futon to accompany him. 

The idea of protection was long gone from Viktor’s mind, as were any real comprehensible thoughts. He was on top of Yuuri now, humming deep in his chest as his shirt was lifted, removed, and discarded to the carpet in a pathetic heap next to his pants and undergarments. Yuuri’s pajama pants were next to be removed from him, almost torn with feverish force in their enthusiasm. 

Yuuri was already soaking the fabric of the futon, moaning and begging as Viktor rolled his hips to grind Yuuri deeper into the cushion. He was more than ready to be taken, but Viktor had a certain routine to his lovemaking. He needed to full encompass himself in Yuuri’s scent, haughty breath sending tingles through Yuuri as he scented him thoroughly. He contemplated marking, contemplated if Yuuri was ready for that. It would be so easy, so fulfilling to bond them together as he gently nipped at Yuuri’s nape, encouraged by Yuuri’s desperate stretch to bear his neck for his alpha. 

He had never left a visible mark on Yuuri. Viktor knew that he was very sensitive to the idea of public displays of intimacy, but Viktor had also never felt so overwhelmed by Yuuri in his heat, even when Viktor suffered through his ruts. His inhibitions dissipated with the strength of the smell and taste as he suckled on the tender skin behind Yuuri’s ear. The panting breaths and small moans pushed him further, add teeth and tongue. When he pulled away, he relished in the small red and violet mark left behind. It didn’t break skin, so it wasn’t technically bonding, but the thought intoxicated Viktor further. 

“Vitya, please! I’m ready for it, please! I _need _it!” Yuuri implored, tears decorating the corners of his eyes.__

“Yes…okay,” Viktor confirmed, breathing heavy, “Are you sure?” 

Viktor had never seen Yuuri so desperate and unraveled. His hair was a mess, cheeks and ears red, his lips swollen, and his penis head swollen purple and trembling with need. His eyes were peering eagerly, pathetically into Viktor’s, silently urging him forward. It was enough to push anyone over the cliffside of reason. He pulled Yuuri’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and aligned himself with Yuuri’s entrance. 

Nudging it carefully, he tested to see if Yuuri needed stretching, but the heat had made him slick and flexible. It was puckering and trembling. Viktor finally slid his member in effortlessly, his head tilted back and mouth agape as he was encompassed by Yuuri’s heat. 

A small moment passed as they both adjusted before Viktor began. He pinned Yuuri’s wrists to the futon, his back arching drastically as his hips thrust forward abruptly. Yuuri’s heated moans made him shiver, his breath hitching and panting as he pushed deeper and deeper. Muscles flexing and contracting around Viktor’s member pushed his limits, and he resisted the urge to knot before they were ready. 

This was for Yuuri. To help Yuuri through his heat. For Yuuri. Yuuri. _Yuuri._

Yuuri was gorgeous beneath him. The pink flush of his cheeks had spread to his chest where his nipples lay erect and excited. Smooth muscles tensed and contracted as he moaned and purred, wiggling his hips slowly as Viktor thrusted mercilessly. Beads of sweat decorated his skin in glistening droplets. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing while Viktor quickened his pace and increased his force. Viktor just couldn’t look away. 

He could feel himself beginning to leak, threatening his climax. He pressed harder, releasing Yuuri’s wrists to caress his scalp and grip his hair tightly. Then they were gone, his hands wandering Yuuri’s body feverishly, feeling the soft skin and taut muscles. The legs on his shoulders moved down to wrap around his waist, Yuuri’s heels clinging to the small of Viktor’s back. Yuuri’s hands moved to wrap around Viktor’s neck, pulling him down closer as Yuuri gifted his nape for Viktor. 

“Yuuuuuurri…” Viktor purred into his ear, licking along his exposed neck, “Mmmm.” 

He could feel Yuuri’s pulse under his tongue, rapid and excitable like a humming bird. It was exhilarating. Viktor’s excitement skyrocketed as Yuuri moaned for him. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri groaned, “I love you…” 

Viktor hummed deeply against Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri could feel the vibration in Viktor’s chest against his own. It was invigorating, sending sporadic energy through Yuuri’s body like lightening and make him tremble. His voice followed suit, trembling as he spoke: 

“Knot me, please?” 

“Ha… Okay,” Viktor was breathless, and complied. 

The pressure built in his groin as he thrusted, the creaking of the futon mattress growing louder as he pulled out almost completely and pushed back in full. The wet slapping of skin was delectably obscene, echoing through the high ceilings of Viktor’s flat. There was no doubt that those in neighboring flats could hear Yuuri’s caterwauling, his inhibitions fogged from the pleasure of a satisfying heat as Viktor explored deep inside of him. 

Yuuri’s cries grew louder as Viktor’s knot swelled, expelling semen into Yuuri in spurting waves of sticky wet liquid. Viktor pumped and carried Yuuri through his orgasm with his hands, rolling his hips and feeling his knot rub against Yuuri’s prostate. It was overwhelming. Before either of them could think, Viktor’s teeth were on Yuuri’s nape, biting possessively and breaking skin. Viktor came to his senses after it was too late, quickly pulling back as soon as he realized. 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry…Yuuri,” Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s ear and licked the mark reluctantly. It looked rather painful with small breaks in the skin where Viktor’s teeth had pierced and significant bruising surrounding it. 

This wasn’t how he was planning to bond them. Viktor wanted it to be meaningful, not something instinctive in the spur of heat. It made him increasingly nervous as Yuuri didn’t respond, only stretching his neck further to expose his nape as much as possible and turning his head to rest his cheek on the arm of the futon. Viktor could tell the mark was extremely tender, small speckles of blood pooling at the skin for Viktor to nurse lovingly. 

His hips had slowly rolled to a stop, leaving them quietly laying tied together with Viktor still draped over Yuuri like an exhausted blanket. Yuuri’s legs relaxed, shakily resting on the cushions on either side of Viktor’s hips. The room felt unbearably warm and humid despite it being a brisk Russian winter day outside. They were sweaty and tired, Viktor leaving speckled kisses on Yuuri in between breaths as they struggled to defog their minds. 

Viktor paused to search Yuuri’s eyes, desperate to see if Yuuri was okay; however, Yuuri’s eyes were closed as he still fought to catch his breath and quell the shivers that shook through him from having satisfied his heat. It was the first time Yuuri had been pleasured during one of his heats, and the feeling was all encompassing, unlike anything he had experienced before. Viktor rested his forehead to Yuuri’s, their noses brushing lightly together. He nuzzled the tip of his nose before speaking again. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I lost control, I didn’t mean to… Please forgive me.” 

Eyes flicked open to peer into Viktor’s for a moment. They were still hazy with dark dilated pupils, stark against Yuuri’s painted cheeks and pale skin reflective and glistening with sweat. 

“Forgive you?” Viktor felt his heart tighten sharply at Yuuri’s questioning tone, “Forgiving you would require me to be upset at you in the first place, Viktor.” 

Viktor smiled and sighed with relief, pressing sweet kisses to Yuuri’s lips and cheeks. They were bonded now. Viktor couldn’t escape the thought. It was comforting and blissful. A sort of stability that Viktor hadn’t experienced before, leaving him calm and contented. 

The swelling was beginning to diminish as their breaths quieted to a slow leisurely pace. They shifted to lay next to each other, slowly sliding themselves free as the knot would allow. Viktor held Yuuri’s head to his chest, caressing his back softly with his nails and humming a familiar tune. Yuuri had fallen asleep, snuggling close to Viktor’s chest. He was still so warm, like a small cuddly heater. It made Viktor smile, nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair and feeling his eyelids become heavy. 

They may have skipped training today, but it was still just as exciting and exhausting, if not moreso. Viktor would have to extend his thanks to Otabek again for suggesting he go check with Yuuri. He dozed off at the thought, his limbs entangled around Yuuri. 


End file.
